Born Ready
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Ruby and her friends come up with way to help her ask Weiss out to an upcoming dance. Inspired by true events. Part of my 100 Themes challenge: 67-Question


"Hey, Blake, Yang, you two got a minute?" Ruby asked as Blake looked up from her book and Yang from the paper she was writing for Professor Peach's class.

"What's up, sis?" the blonde asked back.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." she answered, turning to face the two of them from the dorm's desk.

"Sure, what problem are you on?" Blake asked walking over to the desk, looking over the paper Ruby had in front of her.

"This isn't about schoolwork." she said, pushing the paper away. "I've had something in the back of my mind for a little while, and was thinking you had an idea about it."

"Can you be any less cryptic?" Yang teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, it's...it's about the dance next Friday."

Blake and Yang exchanged a surprised look. It wasn't everyday that Ruby cared about events such as dances and the like instead of weapons and cookies like she usually did. Taking a hint, Yang gave a nod, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I see what's going on. You don't know how to ask the guy you like, is that it?"

Ruby looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "It's..." she murmured before speaking up. "It's Weiss."

Yang's eyes bulged out of her skull for a moment. "L-like our teammate?" she asked, getting a nod in response. Yang always had her suspicions, but now it was confirmed Ruby had a thing for girls. That wasn't her business though. She just wanted her sister to be happy, and if it was with someone of the same sex, there was no judgement there. "Alright then. How do you want to go about it?" she asked, catching Ruby off guard.

"Y-you mean you don't mind?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we mind when Cardin bullies people, we mind when Grimm attack our homes, but liking someone who's the same gender as you is a perfectly normal thing." Blake said with encouragement.

"But, what if she says no?" Ruby asked.

"Well, then we'll just have to put on a show that'll make her say yes!" Yang smiled. "And I think I have an idea on just how to pull it off."

* * *

The next day, the group had set up the plan, even got part of Team JNPR in on it, and rehearsed their parts to the point Ruby was comfortable with this working. It went into effect the second Blake and Ren went to go buy dance tickets during lunch period with Weiss. They were somewhere in the middle of the line, Coco and Velvet at the front selling the tickets to make up for the time they missed out on the dance days before the breach.

"I didn't expect you to go to a dance alone, Weiss." Blake said, making small talk as they waited.

"Well, with Neptune and his team out on mission, that's what it's come down to." she sighed. "What about you? Sun isn't here either."

"Yang roped me into going with her as a friend." Blake answered.

"So did Nora with me." Ren added.

"Speaking of which, when is she going to admit you two are 'together together'?" Weiss asked, adding air quotes.

"I feel like we are; she's just in denial about it." Ren said as Blake's scroll vibrated. Covering it with a cupped hand in front of the heiress, she read the message sent to her by Yang: 'U in position yet?" She looked over to the table covered with a large white tablecloth next to Coco and Velvet, almost seeing something rustle underneath it.

"We're ready. Go." was her text back.

All eyes at the front and the back of the line turned to a hallway on their left, hearing a commotion coming from the other end of it, and growing louder as it grew closer. It sounded like Yang screaming in pain while Nora and Jaune were screaming along in panic.

"I NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" he yelled as he pushed a wheelchair carrying Yang, groaning in false pain while she smuggled what was obviously a basketball on her lap under a sheet while Nora held her hand.

"OH FUCK THIS HURTS!" Yang cursed as they wheeled her over to the table next to Coco and Velvet, who were looking on with complete confusion on their faces.

"It's okay, Yang. It'll all be over soon." Nora encouraged in a sweet voice before yelling into the lunchroom. "HEY, IS THERE A DOCTOR COMING OR WHAT?"

Everyone was then treated to the sight of Mistral's four time champion, Pyrrha, dressed in a doctor's jacket and surgical mask, running out of the cafeteria and up to them. "Sorry! I had to scrub up! Get her on the table!" she ordered as Jaune and Nora helped Yang onto the table. The next minute was a combination of Yang groaning, Pyrrha ordering her to push, and Jaune pretending to freak out like he was actually about to become a father, while everyone else in line just watched on, wondering if this was really happening. Finally, Pyrrha shouted something in excitement as she ducked under Yang's blanket and stowed the basketball under the table. "It's a girl!"

With that, Ruby then slid out from under the table, dressed in an adult diaper and her tank top she wore as pajamas. A few students chuckled at the sight, as did Yang and most of Team JNPR while Blake and Ren just smiled and shook their heads. Weiss could only look on, still completely confused on her teammates' antics in front of a good portion of the entire student body.

"Where are-" Ruby started before Yang got up, reached into her uniform jacket's pocket and produced two dance tickets. With that, Ruby turned back to Weiss with a great big smile on her face. "Weiss Schnee, I was born to go to this dance with you!"

The crowd went into an uproar of laughter and applause, some even encouraging the heiress to say yes, Velvet included. Finally, Weiss shook her head as she walked out of line and up to her newborn team leader. "Yang's idea?"

"Yang's idea." Ruby echoed, causing the heiress to snicker an shake her head in disbelief.

"You're such a dolt listening to her." Weiss smiled as she pulled Ruby into a hug. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Ruby squealed in delight as she returned the hug, getting more applause from the crowd and their friends.


End file.
